Smoldering Ferocity
by Night of the fallen angel
Summary: Female Harry Potter/Fem Harry Potter: If she could give back MOD title, she would gladly have handed it over without a second thought. Screw this new life and the hand she had been dealt. If it was one thing she was going to do, it was find a peaceful place to call home and avoid anything living. Slow build Levi/Female Harry Potter
1. Smoldering Ferocity Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Flames aren't welcome. If I'm wasting your time, don't read, simple as that.

 **Female Harry Potter/FEM Harry Potter**!

Thought I'd get this idea out so it didn't sit in the corner and collect dust. IDK where this may go.

If anything, pairings will be **Levi/Harriet** in the long run. Slow build. I decided on that name for her because I didn't want to fully change it from Harry, but I didn't exactly want Harry as her name. This is just a 'pre-run' I may hash out more ideas and update it or as I go along.

Enjoy! I love reviews. Constructive crit. is welcome. I want to learn to write better, not hear that you didn't like it and not offer anything in return.

 **Rating: M** for a reason. This character is going to be blunt, faced too much and wont take shit from people.

* * *

 _Smoldering Ferocity_

 _Chapter One_

Grubby hands grasped at the thick shawl draped around her thin frame as she sneered up at the man before her. Scarlet strands of hair hung in clumps around her thin face, ominous green eyes causing shivers to run up the man's spine. With a scowl making its way across his ugly face, he then shoved the small girl forward.

"I ain't got time for this, you fucking piece of shit." He snarled while pulling the shawl away from her and dropping it on the ground. His dirty hands found her thin wrist and she struggled, hissing like a cat as he dragged her after him. Unkempt fingernails dug into his hand before he shook her, letting out a snarl in the process. Teeth suddenly found their way into his hand and the man howled, releasing the girl in his sudden bout of pain. The girl on the other hand gained her footing and _ran_.

Long strands of hair flew into her face, but she kept running, hoping to find a safe place. Her bare feet dug into dirt, the sun blazing bright and people scattering at the sight of a dreadful looking creature that was called a child scampering past them. She spun around a corner and her stomach dropped at the sight of a dead end within the alleyway she chose. Heavy footsteps filled her ears and the girl felt a jolt of fear go through her stomach. Glancing over her shoulder, she found her eyes settling onto the man that she bit.

"If he didn't want you so bad, I'd fucking gut you right here and now your worthless piece of shit!"

If she were in any other situation, she would have asked who the hell he was talking about, but she was too busy trying to think of a way out of this situation.

The girl scrambled forwards, begging the wall to open up for her, wishing for once that she had access to her long-ago weapon.

She needed her god damned wand.

Palms slammed against the wall in an attempt to get it to open, but as seconds passed by, all she could do was whimper as she spun around, heart in her throat at the sight of the man suddenly standing mere feet from her.

' _Think damnit, think Harriet!'_

The man lunged for her and Harriet dove to the side, wiggling from his reach like a squirming worm, and rolling to her feet, she quickly took off, her heart in her throat. Skidding out of the alleyway, she slammed into a dressed-up woman, whose dress spoke of how rich she was. Shrieking met Harriet's ears as the woman swatted at her with a hand-held paper fan. She ducked, scooting underneath the woman's many skirts and out the other side, laughing at the ear curdling squeal leaving the lady.

She made sure to tuck the small coin purse that she had lifted off the woman, into her pocket.

Weaving through carts being drawn by horses, she soon found herself on the other side of the street and took off down another alley, grateful that it wasn't a dead end like the other one.

Scrambling up some boxes that she spotted against one wall, she hurriedly clambered to the top, pulling herself over the lip of the roof and sprawling out on top of it once she cleared it. Her breathing came in hot and heavy, her small frame trying to adjust to the adrenaline that coursed through her.

She's been chased by vendors, by scruffy looking dogs, out of shops, and those she's pickpocketed before, but never had she been targeted by someone like that. Here at least. In her previous life, that was entirely different.

A frown tugged at her lips as she gazed up at the bright blue sky. She wasn't used to the sky these days. Too often it happened to be the stupid underground ceiling she would see. It was her luck though, that she had learned how to cast a small notice-me-not spell that allowed her to venture the streets above ground. Unfortunately, it drained her, seeing that she was only seven years old in this world and her measly magical core was still growing.

Harriet Potter had been reborn into a world where humans were on the brink of extinction because of these creatures called Titans outside their walls.

She snorted, holding her hand up to the blue sky with clouds and trying to grasp one. Being reborn into this cruel world, where her parents abandoned her at the age of four had the girl wanting nothing to do with it. Three years by herself and she was still alive. Mostly thanks to her magic that followed her. If she was hunger, food would land in her lap. If she was cold, magic would warm her right up. And on and on it would keep doing it.

It kept her alive. It just wouldn't let her die. Not like she could seriously die, being MOD and all. (Death for her current body, yes, but she'll continue to be reborn, or so she thinks.) That didn't mean she wanted to die. Having to go through infancy again wasn't at the top of her list of things to do. A long life was better than constantly dealing with an infant body if she offed herself and were to be reborn again.

Harriet sat up, looking at her dirty limbs. She needed a shower, badly. Even a lake would do right now. It's been over a month since she's had a good scrub. Didn't have any money, you see. To pay for a god damned shower.

In the underground, there was no weather, it was always cold and gloomy. Sure, it became dark when lights were put out, but it always seemed to be this one constant gloomy brightness. Sometimes it would get hot, especially if it were a muggy day above, but not much. Winter on the other hand had many of the underground people freezing to death if they slept on the streets. Harriet's first encounter with a frozen homeless person had caused the girl to hide away in her alcove for a good week. She was no stranger to death, having died herself, but the reminder that she could still die here had the girl on edge. Having died once, painfully she might add, she wasn't up for another round anytime soon.

Standing up, she then brushed her jagged and torn pants off, scowling at the dirty cloth. She needed to head back to her alcove before night settled in. Too many shady characters seemed to prowl at that time, especially on younger girls.

She was no stranger to the whore houses that were run throughout the underground. Some men at one point even mistaking her as part of that group.

Harriet scoffed. Like she'll let any fucking pervert touch her body.

Glancing over the edge of the roof and making sure that crazy man wasn't in sight, Harriet made sure to coax as much of her magic from her core as she could at her current age before casting a notice-me-not spell.

Winded from the magic usage, she clambered down from the roof when she deemed it alright, slinking around people and making her way for the underground entrance. Slipping past the guards was easy. Skipping down the stairs in a hurry, she scooted around the elderly lady that sat close to the bottom of the stairs, a beaten-up cup held in her hands as she begged those that walked by for coin.

In her other world, she may have given up the coin purse that she had lifted off that rich lady today to that older one, but not here. Not in the underground. It meant life or death and Harriet promised herself that she would get out of this fucking place. Maybe even head to Shiganshina or one of the other outer districts. No way in hell was she staying here. If only her god damned so-called parents in this life left her citizenship papers with her, she could have easily managed a life up there. Yet, without those papers, she couldn't do squat. To leave this place meant to hand over a citizenship before even leaving the Underground.

Magic could only get a girl of seven so far. Maybe with a wand, she could have made an easy life above, but she didn't have one here.

Making her way through the streets, she finally located the climb that she did daily to get to the alcove she had deemed her own. It was part of a building, high up and overlooking a large marketplace. There should have been a door or staircase leading up to it, but Harriet had mustered up a large portion of magic to seal the door closed with a locking charm.

Nothing short of blowing the door up or probably shooting it, would get it to budge. That is, if they were even capable of getting through the muggle repelling charm around the entrance.

Struggling to haul herself up the wall, (it was the only way in with sealing the room off) Harriet tumbled through the large window, huffing. The climb usually was easy for her, but with the overuse of magic in the past couple hours, she was working on fumes right now.

"Eck! Go away Sirius!" she cried out as slobber suddenly took over her face. She pushed the mutt away, cleaning the drool off with her brown looking shirt. Harriet had taken in a stray dog, black straggly fur and tall, ungainly limbs drawing her in. It reminded her of Sirius so much that it made her heart ache. The dog thrived on her attention. Sometimes she swears he's just there to eat her out of her small measly portions that she was able to scavenger up.

With the coin purse though, Harriet could probably afford two weeks' or more worth of food if she budgeted correctly. A whine had her bright green eyes focusing on the dog and she finally caved, scratching it behind the ears.

God, why did she take in a pet? Not like she could really take care of herself right now anyways.

Pushing Sirius away, Harriet got to her feet, bare and dirty as always. Digging through her small cabinet, she decided on potatoes once again. It was seriously the only thing cheap these days.

How she longed for Hogwarts and the welcoming feast.

"Ugh…" she groaned, hand coming to rest upon her growling stomach. She was going to be short in this god damned life as well. Malnutrition at its finest.

Once she was filled and tucked into bed, Harriet gazed out the window, lights from below making the underground ceiling glow an eerie yellow. She missed the sky, the wind blowing through her hair, the feel of a broom underneath her and the freedom flying gave her.

"We'll be free…one day."

Oooo

Harriet sighed, mind wandering as she sat opposite the dirty fountain in the market. She wouldn't go near that thing even with a ten-foot pole. Who knows how many of the kids born in this place had already been in it. Disease was not something she wanted to encounter.

Picking at the hem of her shirt, Harriet debated on using the money she had stolen for a new outfit. She had been mulling it over all week, but the warm bread that settled in her stomach day and night along with porridge had her wavering. It had been years since she had such a filling meal, and to waste money on clothing? Yet she needed it, especially with a growing (not really) body.

Clean clothing honestly sounded extremely enticing.

First, a bath.

There were public showers, not something Harriet enjoyed, but with the cash on her, she could purchase soap and a towel, and pay those fuckers who sat on their lazy asses outside those public showers all day and scarfed down money like fiends from anyone that wanted to use the showers.

With a frown, she stood from the small bench against the wall and headed for the least priced clothing store.

The bell jingled as she walked out, holding a parcel containing new clothing, and dare she say it; Boots. Harriet had enough money to buy fucking boots.

"About fucking time." She spat, swiftly purchasing shower supplies and heading for the showers. Maybe a notice-me-not spell might work? No, too much noise was made when the pipes chugged up hot water.

"Well, if it isn't the cynical little shit! Here to scrub that filth off you?" an older man, probably late twenties, ground out. He already looked like he was in his late forties, the underground not being pleasant to him. Harriet had pissed him off with her attitude when they had first met. The other guy next to him sighed heavily.

"Leave her be man. We already know that she has the fucking devils luck on her side." He grumbled, recalling the bad things that had happened to him and his buddy after refusing the girl before them a shower because she was out of money.

The nasty grin that spread across her face had them both flinching. Reaching into her pocket, she produced two coins, enough for an hour-long shower.

"Don't interrupt me." She ground out, slapping it down into the older man's hand, and stalked into the showers.

"Fucking bitch." He murmured, pocketing the coin. His partner flinched when an odd sound left his buddy. Turning, his eyes widened at the sight of garish pink hair, his moustache the exact same color.

"I told you…" he managed to get out before a punch found his nose.

Oooo

God, she loved showers.

Her dull hair was now its natural scarlet color, curly and all over the place. Her skin was its natural cream, no longer tan looking with how much dirt she had on her skin, and she finally had new clothing.

Harriet wore a dull green shirt with brown pants, feet already in socks and shoved into her nice new boots. As she bounced out of the showers, humming a Hogwarts song, she couldn't help but grin roguishly at the two sitting outside the doors.

They both cowered away from her, one looking normal and the other with obnoxious hair. She may have let her magic get a little out of hand.

"Don't think too hard." She cheerily stated, leaving with a bounce in her step. Maybe she should go and pinch another coin purse off someone. Without her wand, Harriet was unsure if she would be able to duplicate the coins she had and it was starting to get a bit low.

Oooo

Harriet made her way through the streets, throwing suspicious glances over her shoulder. She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck rising, indicating that she was being followed.

"Great, a fucking stalker." She murmured under her breath, glaring at those that passed by her. Too often she had felt this god damned feeling in her other life and she was so tired of it. Must be the Potter luck kicking in once again. Was it bad that she kept her old name from her past life? Not like her shitty parent's in this one had even named her. Even if they did, she couldn't ever remember them addressing her by it. Usually she had been called 'runt'. Or something else along those lines.

It made her frown, thinking of all those names the Dursleys had called her.

With a sharp glance one more time, she found herself running into someone else, slamming straight into them and knocking her head against a chin. Stumbling back and landing on her ass, Harriet whipped her head towards the person, finding a taller girl standing with a scowl on her face.

She had faded green eyes and sported messy looking brown-red hair and she was staring down at her shirt like Harriet had done something terrible to it.

"Ugh, big brother just washed these!"

Harriet blinked, her eyes taking in the dirt that she had left behind on the girl's shirt. Where had that even come from? She was positive she had washed off all the dirt on her.

"Sorry." Harriet grumbled, standing up and dusting the back of her pants off. The hairs tingled on the back of her neck and Harriet shifted in nervousness. She needed to get back to her alcove.

"H-hey wait!" The girl blurted and Harriet tried to walk away from her, she really did, but the girl grabbed her shoulder. Harriet twitched, instincts to shy away from the grip flaring, screaming at her. Harriet had to stamp down on her instincts.

She had dealt with one man once, thinking she was with the working girls, and her magic had given him a nasty shock, knocking him out for hours. She didn't regret starting to learn how to send that same impulse through her body at will. God forbid someone actually did get their hands on her.

Being rather blunt, Harriet addressed the girl. "I'm trying to avoid the person following me." And she watched the older girl purse her lips before a grin made its way onto her face.

"Good thing I'm heading the same way! Maybe big brother can help you!" she said, and Harriet felt like telling the girl off. She didn't need no god damned help from anyone else. She could make do on her own damn it!

Unfortunately with this person gaining on her, she needed to move, now.

Harriet moved, sliding through the crowds with a tag-along following her. Ducking into a shop around the corner, Harriet slid to the window, eyes narrowed. The girl stood, staring as well before a man slinked by, eyes darting around and trench coat covering half his face. The girl next to Harriet suddenly squeaked, ducking down and mumbling to herself.

"Oi, who is he?" Harriet asked, staring at the girl.

"Part of the group that guards the stairs leading out of the underground."

Ah, so Harriet must have not cast a strong enough notice-me-not spell and had thus been spotted. No wonder they were probably after her. Might even interrogate her in how exactly she had gotten past the guards without identification.

"Out! Out if you're not going to buy anything!" came a croaking voice and Harriet flinched, sending a glare towards the older woman that had made her almost jump out of her own skin. Making sure the man was gone, Harriet pulled the suddenly teary eye girl by her hand and tugged her after her.

"Forget about her, cranky old bat thinks nothing but shit about kids. Grubby hands and all." Harriet stated before grinning as she held up a small golden necklace with a pretty blue stone connected to it. "We have sticky fingers after all."

The girl's mouth popped open before Harriet unhooked the chain, quickly wrapping it around the girl's neck and clasping it.

"Make sure to take care of it." And she turned, planning on making her getaway.

"W-Wait!" the girl shouted, quickly catching up to Harriet. "What is your name?"

Bright green eyes took in the older girl. "Harriet Potter at your service. I don't take shit from anyone and am the resident witch of this god forsaken Underground."

The girl mouthed 'witch', brows furrowing in her confusion. "Eh…Isabel Magnolia."

Isabel seemed alright, so far, in Harriet's opinion. Mulling over her options, she decided she quite liked the girl so far.

"Nice to meet you Isabel. Hopefully I don't scare you away with my witchy ways." And she stalked off, leaving the taller girl behind with a grin plastered on her face.


	2. Smoldering Ferocity Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing**

Please no Flames. Go write your own if you're going to be that way.

I have random little things written out, scenes and so forth, but trying to write the story makes my mind feel like I'm dragging it through mud. Sorry, constant classes for my online courses are killing me. Assignment after assignment after assignment. I'm closer to graduating with my degree though! 2018 will be the year I graduate and I'm extremely excited. Seven more months of homework!

Please read and review! I feel like I could have done the meeting a whole lot more justice, but I wanted to get something out. If I decide to redo it, I'll make sure to inform everyone.

* * *

 _Smoldering Ferocity_

 _Chapter Two_

Harriet Potter accepted death. She did not fear it, not like how her enemy scrounged around like a parasite, trying to avoid it. Hell, she had even _walked_ to her own death. How could that coward have been the Master of Death when he himself feared death? Fucking imbecile.

She stalked down the narrow road, head held high and giving no room for hesitance. She didn't need to be targeted because they thought of her as easy pickings. Too many times she had seen kids of different ages be snagged, kicking and screaming before disappearing for good. Of course no one reported anything either, too pissed off at the authorities for keeping them locked down here like cattle to even care to inform them of children being taken. She had also seen kids ruthlessly fighting one another over scraps of food, blood flying and bones breaking. Sometimes throats were slit, and Harriet would cringe, looking away as the life flickered out of the eyes of a kid. Harriet avoided those situations at all costs. Pausing near a vendor, Harriet scanned the items, her eyes landing on the fine jewelry that didn't belong down here of all places. Taking a step closer, she instantly realized what she was seeing.

' _Where in the bloody hell did they get these?'_ she mentally questioned, unable to look away from the very fine and _expensive_ wares. Usually she would see these inside a shop up top through the window panes as she walked by. One doesn't see this kind of stall down here unless they're asking to be robbed-

Harriet pulled away, heart hammering in her chest as her magic stretched, searching, winding through the air and permeating everything within reach. There. Along the walls. On the roofs. Around the corners.

Military Police.

Were they after someone in specific, or were they looking for some poor sap to go after? Had they finally decided on dragging her into custody to interrogate her on her odd ability to get past them? Harriet swore she had been careful with not doing anything suspicious with them in her presence as of late. With Isabel having informed her a good couple months ago on who was guarding the entrance, she had started paying more attention to their shifts.

Harriet simply backed away and turned on her heel, heading in a different direction that she could tell was free of tension, instincts willing her in that direction. Her magic coiled tight within her, wild and ready to lash out at anything that may try to harm her. It was a defense mechanism so that she could get out of any possible situation. (Probably not every situation, but it better try to high hell damn it. She didn't feel like waking up as a baby once again anytime soon.) There was absolutely no way she was falling for that shit.

She needed to practice her magic, strengthen it and will it to work with her because she couldn't take chances down here.

A rift in the air caught her attention, followed by hissing and wires shooting not too high above her head. The red-head flinched at the sudden movement and noise, ducking low and twisting away in response. Feet hit the ground and shouts filled the air from all directions.

"Oh! Harriet!"

"Get them!"

"Move!"

"Isabel! Fucking get your shit together and grab everything you can!"

"Stop!"

"Sorry Harriet! Catch ya later!"

Harriet blinked. Eyes taking in the table that had nothing left on it and the scattered Military Police moving after three blurs, one that happened to be Isabel. With a heavy sigh and trying to keep her brain in one piece, Harriet decided she had had enough for today.

Oooo

Laying on the flimsy bed that she had been able to put together, Harriet glared at the ragged looking broom. She willed it to clean, to sweep the floor with as much magic that she could muster up. She was a witch damnit, and witches had cleaning spells! It shuddered once.

A simple cleaning spell was all she needed because she was tired of cleaning this room all the time and why not abuse magic this way? Besides, cleaning supplies sucked down here. She had to learn how to cast wandless magic in any case, so what better way to start strengthening her magical core than with a cleaning spell. Not that it'll truly help, her mind supplied, seeing that their magical cores don't exactly fully develop for use until age eleven. Well, that's when they could purchase their first wand, so it must be the 'too young to handle a dangerous weapon' train of thought for the adults and thus, they spewed on about how children couldn't comprehend the responsibilities that came with controlling their magic and wands until that age.

Tom Riddle had been able to use wandless magic with intent alone before he bought his first wand. Harriet twitched at that thought. Nope, she's going to get wandless magic down before she even turned eleven. Damned vile Dark Lord being able to use wandless magic so early in life.

God, why did she have to be so young?

The broom twitched again before haphazardly slamming itself into the wall opposite of it.

"Ugh! Work, you shitty straw and wood concoction!"

There was a whine, magic crackling wildly in the air and the broom shattered, splinters and straw flying everywhere. Harriet picked at the straw and splinters in her hair, scowling. She hated magic sometimes.

"I just got that stupid broom too…"

Oooo

Harriet outright stared, viridian eyes taking in the sight that was bound to stick with her for years. There was a man, stumbling around and begging for help. The disgusting part was the blood seeping heavily into his shirt and between his fingers as he tried to hold his slit throat closed.

The problem with this picture?

"Are you fucking serious?" Harriet blurted, getting a nasty glare sent her way from the stall owner that she stood off to the side of. "When the hell did ghosts start appearing?"

She didn't need this crap. It was already hard enough dealing with her life right now. She didn't need no ghosts skirting around and finding out that she had the ability to see them. Oh, they would flock like flies on horseshit if they knew she could communicate with them.

God damnit! She wanted another reroll on her abilities, get rid of the ghost seeing ability and all.

"Help! Kenny the Ripper is here! Help!" and she turned on her heel, ignoring the desperation filling the man's voice. Kenny the Ripper has been quiet for a while now, having gone off somewhere else for a bit, at least that's what Harriet could recall from the gossip a while ago. He was someone that she never wanted to cross. Power hungry fool. He'll fall, just like Tom Riddle did. Some way or another, that man will end up dead.

"You're dead already." She snarled under her breath, not wanting to look at the man because she knew her resolve to not help would wither and die as soon as she decided on helping. Curse her need to help others.

"He's going to kill us all!" he wailed, gurgling and coughing blood up as people walked past him, oblivious to the bloody ghost. She scrunched up her nose in disgust at the ghostly sight of blood splattering upon the dirt ground before a couple of babbling hags.

Harriet turned the corner intending to teach herself how to make a purse with an extension charm for it. God knows the amount of things she could learn to summon to her and place within that bag without drawing any attention to herself. Though, she doubted that she would actually be able to get it correct for a couple years yet.

Ooo

Isabel sat on the ledge of her friend's windowsill, feet swinging back and forth as she stared out across the underground city. Harriet was mulling over a stolen journal, ripping used pages out and muttering under her breath about possible spells that would wipe them clean of ink. Maybe a spell that could syphon the ink off the page for reuse? Harriet had been able to swipe a journal from one of the visitors heading for the brothels, intending to write as many spells as she could in it. It was mostly just to get her thoughts sorted and organized before delving deeper within her mind to find any more useful information, specifically spells that she may have read about or dealing with Hermione's obsessive ways of explaining everything new to her. The perks of being able to look into memories and all that lovely stuff. Maybe she could try getting information from the authorities through the use of legilimens and figure out a way to get out of this place without necessary papers.

She wondered how much of a toll it would take on her small magic reserves right now. Being a kid seriously tampered with her abilities. Something fluttered at the edge of her vision.

Isabel jolted on her perch as Harriet screeched, her chair toppling over and her eyes wide and focused on something off to the side of her that she couldn't see herself.

"Um…" Isabel began but Harriet sent a wave towards her, indicating that the girl should stop talking. A faint rush of annoyance went through the girl, but she watched as her friend suddenly scowled, looking pissed.

"You show up now? After almost eight years in this world!?" The red head scoffed, scrawny arms crossing over her chest before turning her head in the opposite direction.

Death stood before her, looking peachy as always. She hadn't seen him in this world yet and having called upon him multiple times and getting no response, she honestly didn't expect to see him at all.

" _Sorry Mistress. There's a copious amount of deaths within this world. I've been extremely busy."_ He responded and Harriet twitched.

"Oh…Oh, the Titans, right?" she questioned and Death inclined his head while Isabel straightened up at the mention of the beasts outside the walls. Death shifted, tugging and the pulling something out of its many folds of wispy black fabric. Harriet suddenly felt herself going pale, her hands getting clammy at the object being held out to her.

" _You've earned this one back…Mistress."_

"And the…wand?" Harriet asked, breathless as she took hold of silky fabric.

" _When you reach the age of eleven, like all witches and wizards."_

Harriet blinked, her mind taking in the information before she visibly wilted. "Ugh!" All her problems could have been solved! A home far away from here, no humans to bother her, but no! (Maybe she'll take Isabel with her though, get the girl out of the underground city for her own safety).

Isabel suddenly appeared next to Harriet, her eyes wide with wonder as she took in the silky fabric, albeit, quite a bit dirty looking.

"Where…Where did that come from!?" she gasped, having seen it shimmer into existence when Harriet had reached forward into thin air. Harriet blinked before a smile fell over her face. Without there being a law in place for secrecy, Harriet was free to use magic whenever. Isabel has been around for a good couple of months now and has seen odd stuff happen around Harriet, but this was sure to entertain the girl for hours.

"Would you like to try it?"

The girl looked skeptical, nose scrunching up in disgust at the tatty looking fabric. "Big brother will have my head if I touched that filthy thing."

It did need a good cleaning.

Harriet snorted before throwing it over her shoulders, body disappearing from sight. It took Isabel mere seconds to realize what just happened, her face going blank before her mouth dropped.

"Whaaaat!?" and the thought of filthy fabric and getting in trouble with her brother went right out the door. (Window in this case since Harriet has taken the time to literally nail a board over it while also warding it the best she could on the other side). "I want to try!"

Harriet let the girl amuse herself for the rest of the day, death floating around in a corner sulking, and Harriet trying to figure out how she could afford or make ink to write in her new (stolen) journal. She would have to experiment in making ink for now, until she figured out a way to syphon ink from pages. She knew berries would be a good source for the color. Maybe asking some of the elderly women may give her answers. If they decide on talking to her that is. It has been a unanimous decision with many of the towns people that Harriet was not something to be messed with, not with all those odd things that happened to her tormenters in any case.

Isabel launched herself over Harriet's bed, head and feet the only thing visible before she tucked and rolled, disappearing into the invisible fabric.

Right, and she'll have to ask death how to create a basic invisibility cloak just for her friend.

Oooo

Sirius came bounding into the room through the hidden doggie door that she had built specifically for him. His tongue lolled out of his mouth and Harriet scowled at his scruffy looking fur. He hadn't had a bath in over a month and she could tell by just looking at him, never mind his smell. She hissed as she jabbed her finger with the sewing needle, blood instantly welling up to the surface of her pointer. Of course that would happen to her. Placing the fabric and sewing needle down, she stood up and walked over to her small kitchen counter, washing her finger before building up the magic in her body and willing the small pinprick to close. It took a minute before a tingling sensation went through her body and her finger was left with a small pink dot, the skin now healed. Taking a deep breath in to steady herself from the sudden dizziness that hit her, Harriet scrunched her eyes shut. It was getting easier to use wandless magic, but it still left her breathless at times.

With a sigh, she reached across the counter and pulled a loaf of bread towards herself, having picked it up from the market that morning. Nodding to herself, Harriet broke off a large piece and gave it to Sirius, nibbling on a smaller portion before wrapping it in a clean cloth, because, who's heard of saran wrap in this world? She then slid it back to its original spot. Away from Sirius's reach, because she's come home to all her food on the counter being gone and Sirius in a food induced coma. She's learned from that mistake after the second time.

She went about the rest of the morning cleaning, magic occasionally lifting objects up for her so that she could sweep under it. At least she had been able to sneak in large furniture through the window, god knew how terrible she probably was at transfiguration without a wand right now.

The sound of gas being released hit her ears suddenly and Harriet ducked as blurs shot through her open window. Instincts kicked in and Harriet was already pushing her small table over and huddling behind it because it was seriously the only cover offered within her open room.

She also swore that the window had been warded the best she could do with her current skills and lack of a wand. So who the hell was able to make it past an illusion of a wall that made up her window to the public eye outside?

Her magic thrummed beneath her skin, telling her to strike with all she's got to protect herself and her home. Stupefy was on the tip of her tongue before she faltered. Messy brown-red hair appeared above her, looking down at her from over the table in-between them.

"Harriet, you're hilarious! Why are you hiding?"

She wanted to give a snappy retort, telling the girl that flying through her window with that god damned gear always scared the shit out of her, especially with the hissing it gave. Memories of a huge basilisk slipping through pipes flashed through her mind, the hissing always causing her to flinch as she waited for words to come from those hisses. Luckily it looked like understanding snakes didn't happen in this world. (So far, oh god she didn't want to understand snakes again.)

Her reaction was also mostly due to the war in her past life, but as she finally peeked over the table, she caught sight of two figures that were looking around her small home.

When the bloody hell did they come in?

Isabel glanced back at the two Harriet was blatantly staring at, her jaw clenched tightly together. Isabel hadn't warned her that she was bringing friends over.

"Oh! Meet Big brother and Farlan!" Isabel gushed, excited in introducing her family figures to her friend.

Right. More god damned people invading her space. She seriously needed that house in the middle of nowhere, right now if this were the case. Harriet blinked. Big brother wasn't exactly a name, so she would have to wait for one.

Sirius had been passed out on his bed, and Harriet threw a glance towards the dog as he snorted. He was still sprawled out on his bed in the corner of the room and she scowled in his direction. Great guard dog he'd make.

"Guys, this is Harriet! The one I said did strange things!"

Harriet gave Isabel a blank look, her brain trying to follow the energetic girl before her. Right, she should have realized that Isabel may talk about her magic with those closest to her. Hopefully the girl knew not to say anything to other people because Harriet didn't want everyone in the damn world to know about her abilities.

The Military Police would be on her within seconds.

"That mutt needs a fucking bath."

Harriet's eyes shifted to the one that had spoken. He had an undercut hairdo, clothes in impeccable condition with not a spot of dirt on them. Half lidded dull blue eyes were taking in her room, almost like he was searching for anything that was remotely dirty. Her messy sheets caused his mouth to turn down at the corners and she felt annoyance well in her.

"Yah, he needs a fucking bath. Never mind the fuss those two jack asses outside the showers will give me with trying to bathe him." She snarled. "I do it every couple months. Had to make a deal with them in getting four coins instead of two just to get him free of grime."

His piercing eyes rested on her, taking in scarlet red messy hair and green eyes that almost looked like they were glowing. He opened his mouth and Isabel suddenly jumped between them.

"Big brother! Harriet takes very good care of Sirius!" and she shifted nervously at the glower sent her way. She didn't back down though, stubborn as hell and Harriet sent a wolfish grin towards the scowling teen.

"Right…Sorry for the intrusion Harriet was it? We um, ran into trouble and Isabel beelined it straight here, saying your place was safe." Farlan, the blond that Harriet hadn't really took in, stated.

Harriet's mouth went dry, her fingers twitching for a wand that wasn't there.

"You…" she licked her lips. "You didn't lead them here, did you?"

Isabel suddenly went silent, looking worriedly at the window they had come through. Harriet's wards could only do so much, being young and all. If someone were to actually focus intently on her window, or were they to see three figures disappear through a 'wall', they would see right through it.

"We made sure that they lost sight of us before coming through…the window?" Farlan's brows furrowed.

"Ah…" Harriet hummed watched the three people before her. She ignored the lurking shadow that hunkered down in the corner of her room, the chilling feel of death so close sending a freezing breeze whispering across the floor.

Isabel instantly shifted away from that corner, knowing it was Harriet's invisible friend.

"Right…um…Tea, anyone?" Harriet finally managed to get out.

It had been extremely expensive for her to get it, but she had always loved her tea.

It felt awkward to be offering people drinks in her home after being on her own for so long.

Death shifted again, breath leaving him and causing Harriet to glance towards him out of the corner of her eye. He was always watching Isabel and Harriet stamped down on that heart wrenching feeling as she jerked her gaze away from him. Her eyes settled on the girl she had befriended months ago and she wondered how much longer it would be with death constantly watching her.

She missed the cautious looks being sent her way from both boys sitting at her table.


End file.
